Fate Olympia
by arcthief314
Summary: 1 of the 726 Lesser Grails has been summoned in New York. A new Holy Grail War is about to start. 7 Heroic Spirits with a shared past, 7 Masters competing to get a single wish. Who will come out on top? Fate/Stay Night and Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus Crossover.
1. Chapter 1: Servant, Arise

**Hey guys! Thanks for clicking on my story. This is the first thing I've ever published, so take it easy on me.**

**This idea has been bubbling in my head for the better part of 3 months. And recently, 2 friends have given me the courage to come forward with my work. So, I dedicate this to them. (You know who you are, so I won't give any names here)**

**By the name of the title, you should have guessed that it's the Holy Grail Wars using Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus characters. Specifically the 7 demigods as the 7 servants. It just hit me one day and I ended up sleeping at 4 am because all the ideas were flowing out of my brain. So, with this happening consistently, I have just about the entire story planned out. Every battle, every turn, every explanation has been thought out. But, I appreciate your own fan theories because heaven knows I love to learn about other people's perspectives. Who knows? Maybe if I like it so much, I'll change the story to fit with your theory. :)**

**I promised that my work will be published on the first of May, coinciding with another deadline. But, I originally promised 5 chapters to them to not leave it hanging after one chapter, but I wasn't able to finish on time because of school and other responsibilities (urgh.) so, these 4 chapters will have to do. Let me know what you think about it in the comments section or private message. I'll try my best to address all of them when I post the next few chapters.**

**I made it T rating because I think you'd have to be at least a teenager to appreciate the greatness that is the Fate Series.**

**I just wanna say**** I do not own Fate/Stay Night and any of their concepts or the characters from Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus.**

**Thanks!**

** - ArcThief314**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Servant, Arise**

**Manhattan, 7:49 pm**

Chase looked down from the window. The city's hustle and bustle can still be heard from up here. He rolled his eyes at the people walking below, unaware of the dangerous game that's about to be played. The Holy Grail War has come again.

Chase looked at the back of his hand, a crimson seal can be seen against the white skin of the magus. '_This is my ticket in. For power,'_ he thought to himself. It looks like a stylized 'W' shape with details on its spokes. It kinda looks like …'_Ok, focus. Just remember what has to be done.'_ He ran his hand through his soft brown hair, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_'The Holy Grail War is a competition wherein 7 magi battle against each other for a chance to obtain to power to grant one wish. The grail picks 7 magi and emblazes on their hand a crimson mark called command seals. These seals allow the owner to summon a servant spirit from the Throne of Heroes to fight for them in the competition. They allow the magus the ability to command these noble men and women with 3 absolute orders. However, once these are used, the magus has no claim over the spirit and can no longer be considered a master. Even without the use of the command seal, the servant will be forced to work with the master, as he is unable to sustain a material form in this world without a source of prana, which the master dutifully provides. To motivate the servants to fight in the war, the grail will also be able to grant the winning servant one wish.'_

He remembered many things from his father's tomes. He was proud as he had very little time to search and remember the contents of the event. The Magus Association kept this information on the down low, choosing to select specific candidates responsible for minimizing the damages the war can bring up. The most famous of all Holy Grail Wars is the fourth war in Fuyuki, far to the east, in Japan. The event is known as the Great Fuyuki Fire due one of the battles between the servants. It's a good think Chase had connections and was able to fly out to New York for the Grail War here. However, his living situation is more to be desired.

He looked around the wide apartment, his bright blue eyes critiquing what he could call his own. While preparing for the ritual, he had forgotten several logistical issues. Which would explain why he's in a dingy apartment in Manhattan, but that doesn't matter right now. '_What matters is here and now as I finally summon my heroic servant,'_ he thought. An intricately designed circle was etched on the wooden floor. He carefully shifted his eyes to every tiny detail of the circle. It had to be perfect. As he didn't have the resources to find a relic of an ancient hero, his preparations must be that much better.

Summoning a hero usually involved a catalyst, an object that belonged to the hero or a symbol of his legend. This would allow the grail to summon a specific spirit. A piece of wood from the famed ship of Jason, the Argo, could summon any one of the Argonauts to serve in the war. It would be more useful to the mage if he summoned a particularly powerful spirit. Power in servants came from two things: the fame of the legend and the age of the myth. Therefore, the older a myth is, even before the start of written language, and more well known the legend is, the stronger the servant will be. The ritual only requires the summoning circle. The grail will pick from its pool of spirits a hero that would create the best bond for the magus.

'_Ok. I'm ready,' _he thought as he started closing the blinds to his apartment. Summoning from the throne of heroes could attract unwanted attention. The less attention he had on him, the less chances of him becoming a target and dying in the process. When he was confident that he couldn't be seen, He held out his closed fist and started the ritual.

**"Ye first, O silver, O iron. O stone of the foundation, O Archduke of the contract, hear me in the name of our great teacher, the Archmagus Schweinorg."**

The etched circle began to glow bright green.

**"Let the gates in all directions be shut, rising above the crown, and let the three-forked roads to the Kingdom revolve. **

It glows even brighter and the wind picks up.

**"Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Shut. Five perfections for each repetition. And now, let the filled sigils be annihilated in my stead."**

At this point, the light is blindingly bright, but Chase persists.

**"Set. Let thy body rest under my dominion. Let my fate rest in thy blade. If thou submittest to the call of the Holy Grail and if thou wilt obey this mind, this reason, then thou shalt respond."**

Chase can feel the mana leaving his body into the circle. He knows that the Holy Grail takes care of most of the summoning. He just needs to provide mana for it to take physical form. '_If that's what you want, then here you go!' he mentally shouted._

**"I make my oath here. I am that person who is to become the virtue of all Heavens. I am that person who is covered with the evil of all Hades. Thou seven heavens, clad in a trinity of words, come pat thy restraining rings, and be thou the hands that protect the balance!"**

He opens his hand, letting a single drop of blood touch the circle.

**"GUARDIAN OF THE HEAVENS!"**

For a second, all Chase could see was the pure green light of the summoning. Then, blackness.

_'Did it work? Did I succeed?' _he thought as his eyes adjusted to the lack of light.

From the center of the circle, a voice calmly spoke, "Are you my master?"

Chase saw a young man with wind swept black hair and the greenest eyes he had ever seen. He was dressed up in full Greek armor with a shining bronze sword on his right and a bronze shield on his left arm. The servant's green eyes seemed to pierce through the darkness. For a second, Chase was speechless. But, an overwhelming sense of pride and relief shook him out of shock to be able to say one word: "Yes."

"It's good to meet you. My name is Saber." Figure said as he held his hand out.

Chase froze. Did he really just summon the strongest servant class in the grail? Saber is known to be unparalleled in close combat fighting using swords and have very strong parameters in almost every aspect: physical strength, endurance, agility, magical power, all except luck with access to very strong Noble Phantasms. Also, their class has an inborn ability to resist magic, leading them to be a harder target for both fellow masters and the magic-wielding servant called Caster. _'I just hit the jackpot, didn't I?'_ he thought to himself.

"My name is Chase Sullivan and I am your master," he says as he holds up his right arm with the command sigils on it. "A trident, huh? Seems appropriate," the servant whispers cryptically. "Wait, what was that?" Chase said to which the servant replied with a quick, "Nothing."

"Ok, typically, in situations like these. We try to get to know each other a little more." Chase asked. "What's your true name, Saber?"

"I –" Saber started. His eyebrows bunched up together. "What's this?" he asked himself.

"What happened, Saber? What's wrong?" Chase panicked.

"I remember who I am and what I am, but I- I do not know my history," he slowly said. The growing realization of the weight of what happened dawned on Chase. A servant that doesn't know it's past could be a factor against him in the war. After all, he is expected to use all of the accumulated knowledge of his life to help him win the War with his master. But, he couldn't let this doubt affect how they will work together.

"It's fine, Saber. We'll leave this problem for another day," he said calmly. "Are you able to astralize?" Astralization is the ability of the servant to resume spirit form. This allows the master to have a break from providing the mana to keep him in tune with the physical realm. It is a most useful skill in the war. Saber nodded and proceeded to vanish. 'Good night, Saber," Chase said to the wind.

'_Good night, my Master.' _The thought entered his mind in Saber's voice. '_Telepathy with the servant; this could come in handy during battle situations without me having to shout out tactics for everyone to hear.'_

Chase steadied himself. The worst is not over yet. This is only the first hurdle. Tomorrow, he must formally introduce himself as a participant of the Holy Grail War with his Servant in tow. To help keep up the magical masquerade the magus have been protecting for centuries now, and to keep the death and destruction to a minimum, especially in the one of the most crowded places in the world, the magus association and the Church have decided to have an impartial judge from the Church to oversee the whole affair. If anything goes wrong, he's the first who should act.

But, before he sleeps, he must check the progress of the war.

The Sullivan family has only 3 generations of mages to its name, not nearly enough to develop a family tradition to become a powerful force in the magic world. But, there are 2 types of magic he prides himself on. The first is teleportation magic. The ability to instantaneously appear in different locations is useful, especially when running away from the enemy. The second is precognitive magic, allowing him to see glimpses of the future. But with the future constantly changing because of the individual decisions of hundreds of millions of people, he has to take everything with a grain of salt but, any additional information he could get about his rivals will help. Chase doesn't really have any other magic he's particularly good at. He's very specialized in that sense, but, if it gets the job done, he's not one to complain.

Chase sits on his bed. Lotus position, calm shoulders, closed eyes, slowly breathing. Just like his master taught him all those years ago. '_The future is an ever-changing masterpiece of the world. A billion chances for a billion things to both happen and not happen. Understand while we have the ability to glimpse into the portrait, we cannot believe everything we see. However, established facts-to-be may be visible to those who wish to see past the beyond.'_

_'Knowing the chosen masters and their probable servants could help fix my tactics and improve my chances at winning. Let's do this.'_ He slowly opened his eyes to reveal that it had turned silver, as he looked past the beyond.

* * *

"He can't possibly beat me."

"Yes! Finally, a servant strong enough to destroy everyone."

"You are weak. You will not be able to do this. You are bound to fail. You are destined to die in the War."

"All I have known has led me down this path. I can't be wrong."

"I place my trust in you. Free me from this curse."

"Why did you just die? Why did you leave me alone?"

* * *

A picture came out more clearly than the others.

A woman with blonde hair in silver armor appeared from the white light of the summoning circle. She opened her eyes to reveal its steel grey color. 'I am the Servant Archer. Tell me, are you my master?'

A girl with dark brown hair stepped forward from the shadows. She approached the servant without hesitation and spoke, "Yes. I am your master for this Holy Grail War. Tell me, Archer. What is it you wish in this war?"

"I wish for my death."

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Whoa. Heavy. How'd you like that as my ending? As a general rule, I love ending with big WHAM! line, so be prepared. Starts a little slow, but it's the introduction, so keep on reading. And feel free to review and comment, and subscribe if you want to know the release of the latest chapters! I'm hoping for at least a 20 chapter (but, I'm sure it will far exceed that).**

**Thanks**

**- ArcThief314**


	2. Chapter 2: Day in the Light

**Hey Guys, thanks for giving this story a chance. Please comment, review and subscribe to get the latest for Fate/Olympia.**

**This is the second part of the first 4 chapters I am posting. Enjoy!**

******Again, I do not own Fate/Stay Night and any of their concepts or the characters from Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. I do own my original characters (namely the masters) though, so I got that going for me. :)**

**- ArcThief314**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Day in the Light**

**Manhattan, 9:08 am**

_All I can see is a bright white light. Memories seem to flow from nowhere._

_I was in a warm safe place. Comfy bed._

_I'm exhausted. I drink some of the iced tea next to my bed, as someone holds me up. It tastes different. I was expecting the sweet cool taste of apple juice, only to arrive at hot delicious taste of my mom's homemade blue chocolate-chip cookies, but in liquid form. I felt better. Like my mom just brushed her hand against my cheek, gave me a cookie and told me everything was going to be ok._

_I smiled and went back to sleep._

_The last thing I heard was a girl saying, "You drool when you sleep."_

* * *

Chase Sullivan woke up from his small bed in the corner of big apartment he is forced to call temporary home. He found Saber looking out into the busy streets of Manhattan, as he did yesterday.

"Good morning, Saber," he said, walking towards the servant.

"Good morning, Master," the spirit replied, while bowing.

"Any luck with your memories?" Chase hopefully asked. The servant shook his head and resumed looking back outside. "But, something about this place seems familiar," he said.

"Who are you really, Saber? Perhaps you have a connection to this place, more than most heroic spirits, which is why you came to me yesterday."

"From what I could gather, I don't think I was a particularly famous hero. I doubt I even created a legend," Saber said.

"Then it would do no good for me to know. But, in the unlikely event someone might know of him, we can't take the chance of other mages getting the info from my head," Chase commented. Mostly to himself. Saber went back to looking at the activity of the streets below him.

"Saber, I forgot to ask you last night. What do you intend to use the grail for?" Chase asked the distracted servant.

"I'd really want to see a particular person, at least one more time. The Grail can do that for me," the servant replied. "And, as my master, why did you join this war?"

"The house of Sullivan has been looked down upon for producing a meager 3 generations of mages. Winning this War would grant me the prestige my clan desperately needs and deserves."

"That's a selfish wish." Saber commented.

"I'm a selfish person."

Saber could tell he was hiding something. The answer felt rehearsed. He wasn't exactly lying, but he was holding back a portion of the truth. He eventually decided to leave the issue alone.

"After we eat breakfast, we need to survey the area. I'm not originally from around here, so we need to scout out locations for battling where we can have an advantage in. We also need to go visit the overseer the Church sent for the war. He could prove to be useful to us."

Saber replied, "Alright, sounds reasonable enough." His armor dissolved into nothing and he was left wearing an orange shirt under a blue hoodie, some jeans and blue converse. "Going around town means blending in," he said with a smile. The combination of his outfit with his windswept hair and smirk made him look like a skater.

"Alright. Give me 5 minutes to get ready."

* * *

"Ah! I'm s- sorry," a timid voice cried out. A girl with short blonde hair bumped into an elder gentleman.

"Remember, Alice. You don't need to keep saying you're sorry. They don't care if you bump into them a couple of times," her companion consoled. Her rich chocolate hair hung loosely braided on the left side of her face. Her brilliant eyes, seemingly unable to pick a color, shifted from blue to green to hazel and back again. The shy girl, named Alice, nodded and picked up her pace.

"Thank you, Assas-," she started, but her mouth was covered by her friend's hand.

"Sssssshhhhhhh! Don't say that name out loud. We don't know who might be listening. For all we know, someone around us could be a master or a servant. Like I said before. Just call me Piper," she said looking around corners for signs of suspicious activities. But, in the bustling metropolis of New York, everywhere seems chaotic.

"Yes, A- Piper."

"Now, come on! The War is about to begin. But, we have just enough time to hang out and be friends. Let's go into this store!"

Alice could hardly disagree as her servant pulled her into the first shop she saw.

A bell rang, signaling the entrance of the master and her servant. "Welcome to our little store! How may I help you?" the overly perky sales girl asked the pair.

"We'd like to look for a nice outfit to suit this little number," Piper explained, pointing to Alice.

"Uh, P- Piper…" Alice moaned, feeling more embarrassed by the second.

"Right this way, ma'am. We have quite the selection to bring out everyone's natural beauty"

"Great!" Piper pushed Alice across the floor and picked out a few outfits for her to try on. Alice conceded that Piper seemed to have an eye for these sort of things.

Hours seemed to pass for Alice, as time and time again, Piper would look at the outfit she was wearing, give a judging look and made her return to the dressing room to try on the next piece of clothing.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, she found an outfit she approved. Floral spaghetti strap top with faded red pants. Finished with a pair of low-heeled boots. "Perfect for strolling down Sunset Bullevard, kicking butt and looking hot," Piper enthusiastically commented.

"Eh? But, it … uh looks a bit … re- revealing," Alice said, head held low, her face starting to turn red. "Nonsense! You look great in it," she countered. She faced the sales lady and said, "We'll take it!"

"Great! And how would like to pay for this?" she asked, teeth still sparkling, as if she's really happy they are buying the clothes.

The air around Piper suddenly changed, what was once cool and easy going became hardened and cold. Her eyes flickered a most unusual shade of red she had seen. "You don't remember? We already paid for this dress. You were just showing us out." She said carefully. Her unwavering eyes looked even more brilliant as she said this.

"Yes, of course, Ma'am. Please have a nice day!" she said as she ushered the pair out of the store.

Alice was surprised. "Piper, wh- what was that?

Piper gave her a knowing look. "Just one of my talents from when I was alive," she said off-handedly. The fun and easy feeling Alice felt when she was around her servant returned.

"Now, we need to get you a bag, maybe some accessories!"

"Piper…" she started to moan as her servant led her again, deep into the shopping district of New York.

* * *

Chase looked around wildly. Never has he seen so many people and colors before. Sure, last night gave him a peek, but he's a part of the crowd now. Street artists and performers litter the streets as they entice audiences to stop for a while and appreciate the sights. As he looked around, he noticed Saber was as calm as can be. It's as if he's seen it all before. Slightly bored yet alert for any possible threats to his master. This gave Chase a vote of confidence in that respect.

'_Master, where exactly are we going?_' Saber asked silently through their telepathic bond.

'_We need to visit the overseer of the War. The Church he resides in should be just around the corner_,' he replied.

As they reached the end of their street, they see a stone cathedral. On the front is a sign for St. Patrick's Cathedral, named after the famous Patron Saint of Ireland and known for being the first Bishop of Armagh. They enter the neo-gothic church to look for the priest.

"Hello?" Chase called out. "Can anyone help us?"

"Usually, people stay quiet inside the church to protect its spiritual sanctity. Others meekly offer what they can in sacred worship of our lord," a voice rang out.

Chase looked to his right and saw a priest cleaning out some seats near the magnificent organ they housed in the church. "So, what would you need?" the priest asked.

"Are you the head priest of the cathedral?" Chase asked.

"Yes, that's me. Father Bennedict, at your service."

Chase got a really good look at him. He seemed quite old, with his graying hair, though some of it still retained it black color. He wore ordinary black robes and had a gentle smile on his face.

"If you're the head priest, why are the one cleaning up? Shouldn't you have people to do that for you?" he asked.

"God did say that those who strive to be first are last in his eyes. Those who choose to be last for the sake of others will be first in the kingdom of god. Just another duty when one is a servant to his people," he serenely replied.

"Anyway, my name is Chase Sullivan," he said. He lifted his right hand up to show the command sigil he has. "I'm one of the masters competing for the Holy Grail. This is my partner servant, Saber." Saber dipped his head of out respect.

"Ah. Welcome. The Church welcomes you. As you know, in the event that your servant is killed, this church will provide sanctuary to any who seek it. Though it may be over the top to say, due to the power flowing out of your servant. Don't worry though. It is my job in this war to be completely impartial. No information about other masters will come from these lips," he said, slightly laughing.

"Great! Uh, thanks Father for the info. We should be getting off now."

"Absolutely no trouble. Come back if you need anything. I will do anything in my power to help you out. As long as it is within the restrictions, that is," he said while winking.

Chase waved goodbye as he exited the door.

'_He seems like a nice person. The operative word here is 'seems',' _he told Saber telepathically.

Saber looked to him directly and mentally said, '_I don't like how his eyes looked. It seems like he was hiding who he really was.'_

Chase shrugged his shoulders. 'It's _Ok. Let's just go explore the rest of the town, create some strategies in some areas until it starts to get dark. We go hunting for enemy servants tonight.'_

_'As you wish, Master.'_

* * *

Chris sat up from his bed. Sunlight streaming from his window. He looked at the clock next to his bed. '_12:49 pm? I was asleep for 14 hours?_' He remembered asking his servant to wake him when the sun came out.

"Rider! Where are you?" his voice rang out in his house.

He searched mostly everywhere: the kitchen, living room, backyard. But, he found his servant in his basement, hard at work amongst several piles of scrap metal from old toys and gadgets.

Chris reached out to touch his shoulder, gently saying, "Rider?"

The servant jumped up, yelling, "Holy …" followed by a string of words Chris couldn't understand, but assumed was inappropriate. "Chris, you don't just surprise a guy at work like that."

Chris mumbled an apology. "What are you doing here in the first place?"

"I was seeing what I could create out of the scraps you had in your house."

"And you managed to make a…?" Chris asked as he held the metal pendant made of a small frying pan and a few parts from his old gameboy and cellphone.

"Nothing!" Rider said quickly as he grabbed the gadget from his hand. "So, what did you want to talk about?" A quick smile etched on his face, trying to avoid talking about the gizmo he had just invented.

"I wanted to see where you were. Someone promised me that he'd wake me up when the sun rose, so we can visit the overseer to see how many masters are in the game."

"Really now? I wonder who this person might be. They might need a stern talking to." Rider said quickly averting his eyes from his master's gaze.

"Yeah. They should be punished."

"But, if you were asking. There are 6 currently active masters at the moment." Rider said offhandedly, as if talking about the weather or sports.

"Wait, what? How did you know?" Chris asked with a suspicious gaze on his servant.

Rider leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The sphere knows all…"

"WHAT?"

Rider grinned and showed him as sphere lying on top of some old Nintendo games. "It allowed me to detect other beings with a prana-concentration similar to mine. There are 6 targets sighted, including me. So, we're just waiting for the last one to appear."

Chris was astounded that his servant could make something as sophisticated as this technology. Technosorcery is a relatively new addition in the magus society, and not many are well versed in its use. But, his servant managed to get it down pat. He's not even Caster class. Item crafting shouldn't be one of his class skills. "How were you able to do this?"

Rider just smiled. His eyebrows upturned and gave an appearance that said, "I can fill your pants with shaving cream without even trying. I can build a robot that builds a more advanced robot with it's own parts. I can make things beyond your wildest imaginations," He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Maybe because I'm a genius."

"Or maybe I have an A-rank for Item Construction skill. Either way you look at it, it says one thing: I am awesome," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Fine Valdez, do you have anymore inventions I should know about?"

"Right this way, my Lord and Master," his mischievous smile never disappearing.

* * *

Darkness descends upon New York. Chase is found meditating on his bed. He'll need every ounce of mental energy to be ready for the scouting trip tonight.

"Saber," he said to the wind.

Saber materialized on the floor, resting on one knee and bowing his head. He was dressed in full armor, ready for the night they will have. "Master."

"Let's go," he said to his servant, his eyes burning with a passion.

"As you wish, Chase"

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**Again, another introduction chapter. I promise the next chapter will be more action packed.**

**Please comment, review and subscribe to get the latest for Fate/Olympia.**

**Thanks for reading**

**- ArcThief314**


	3. Chapter 3: Night has Fallen, Storms Aris

**Hey, guys! This is part 3 of the first 4 chapters I'm posting tonight. Hope you've been enjoying the story so far.**

**Hopefully by now, you guys have some hints on which character is which class. You can review or comment your guesses and why you think that's so. I enjoy reading others opinion, so start commenting away.**

**Again I do not own Fate/Stay Night and any of their concepts or the characters from Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. I do own my original characters (namely all the masters), so I got that going for me :)**

**- ArcThief314**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Night has Fallen, Storms Arise**

**New York, 10:35 pm**

"Archer?"

The servant looked behind her to see, a pretty woman. Brown hair that fell in loose ringlets, cutely framing her face. Her blue eyes shining under the light of the moon as she climbed out of the entrance to the roof.

"Yes, master?" the servant replied, slightly bowing her head, showing her submission and loyalty.

"We're in private, Archer. You may call me by my real name, Vanessa."

Archer nodded her head and resumed watching the near-full moon.

"You know, you look so different in your armor then you do in plain civilian clothes," Vanessa commented. Archer raked over her lithe form. From her hunter's boots, to her jeans, until her grey shirt underneath her pure silver jacket, she looked like a normal girl. She couldn't see it, but she had a silver headband that held back the sea of blond curls from her steel grey eyes. When she went into battle mode, her headband turned into a silver circlet that made her look like a princess, ready to kick your ass.

"Is different good?" she asked hesitantly.

"Different is the reason you are here. I wouldn't be able to summon you without being different. And you wouldn't be able to heed my call if you weren't different. The differences of mages and heroes from normal people are unfathomably complex," she explained. "So, what are you doing up here?"

"As a servant under the class of Archer, I am gifted with superior eye sight. It was one of my specialties when I was alive. Seeing through the darkness and perceiving things as it was. Your roof was the highest point where I can survey the area for impending enemies. As your servant, it is my highest obligation to see to your safety Vanessa."

Her master smiled. "Yeah, I know. But, for a while, you were just gazing at the moon. It looks beautiful tonight."

"It does," she agreed, with a slight wistful tone to it. "Did you know while the sun is pulled by a chariot, the moon is the hunter going around the cosmos to slay yet another beast? The moon waxes and wanes with the goddess` position in the hunt, with the waning moon symbolizing her tracking, hiding herself until the absolute moment of strike and the waxing moon symbolizing her growing pride in her victory. The stars shine as tributes to her greatest trophies."

Vanessa smiled softly, "No, I did not know that." She knew of Archer's past, heartbreaking, but she found strength in adversity and became the hero who, right now, is deep in thought.

"Well, I'm tired from the summoning and you should have some time getting used to your physical form again, we'll start our campaign tomorrow," Vanessa announced.

"That is a wise plan, m'lady," her servant agreed.

Vanessa started to walk back into the house.

"Vanessa?"

She looked back to look at her servant, a small smile gracing her face. "Hm?"

"We're in private. You can call me Annabeth."

* * *

'It's chilly up here'

Marcus Easton watched on as countless blurs of light filled the streets of New York. The brisk winds let his flaming red hair flow. He was waiting for his servant to report back with the results of his perimeter sweep. Anyway, he needed a break. After being cooped up in the lab for days on end, a change of scenery is appreciated. Especially when the scene is the busy New York street from 1,200 feet in the air.

'These people bustling around in their insignificant lives when they are about to witness the greatest rise in power since man found out how to shoot high-speed projectiles from their hands.' And he didn't mean firearms.

He took off his gloves and pressed his bare flesh unto steeple of the Empire State building. Old habit of his. The structure and composition of the building flowed into his head. It was a family gift; an invaluable part in the Easton family legacy: Alchemy, the often underestimated branch of magic that deals with structural analysis, decomposition and recomposition. In a sense, seeing the world, deciding it wasn't good enough, and form and shape it into what one thinks the ideal is. The world needs great visionaries like these people to improve it from the decrepit state it is in. Marcus raised his eyebrows at the particularly unique qualities this site holds.

A loud screech pierced through the air, taking Marcus out of his evening musings. His dark green eyes landed on a crow that landed next to the boy. A moment later, an armored warrior was kneeling in front of him. He wore steel plated armor that didn't seem to bother him. He was large and stocky. His muscular form can be seen even under the armor. If one were to look closely, you can almost see his brown eyes underneath the curtain of black hair.

"Status report?"

The warrior didn't speak, but Marcus could feel the results flowing straight into his head. "Everyone is assembled then. Very good. Time to prepare for the war of a lifetime. Berserker, take me home."

The servant nodded and promptly turned into a giant eagle. He started to flap his wings as Marucs held on to one of his feet. What would have lead to a very messy death, as normal eagles can't support the weight of regular 21 year old man, didn't happen. The eagle gracefully flew as if there was nothing weighing him down. Little did he know, Frank Zhang is about to play an important part in the fate of the world.

* * *

Caster could not believe how far she has fallen. From becoming a hero, one who defended the world against the giants, to a desperate vampire who feasts on humans to obtain their prana. All because her stupid master could not provide her with any mana. Why the hell would you join a competition of magus who each use powerful magicks and summon other powerful beings without having the power yourself? Adding to that, you summoned a servant class who is most heavily reliant on prana without having a sizable prana reserve yourself? Pathetic.

But, she had to expect that these things would happen. After all, she was cursed. Even in life, her curse has been very evident, culminating at the Battle at Greece with the giants. Caster shook her head, not wanting to remember bad memories. A strong breeze appeared, blowing her black cloak in all directions. Her hood fell unto her back, revealing her curly black hair, rich mocha skin and unusual yet strangely alluring golden eyes.

The human stopped struggling and finally came to rest. Caster unceremoniously dropped him to the floor and walked into a shadow of a tree to reach the workshop of her master. She found him reading one of the old books he brought with him from England.

"I have returned, master," she said monotonously.

"Ah, Caster, my dear. How goes today's feedings?"

"Nothing of note. If you would excuse me, I will keep watch underground," she said off-handedly.

"Your hood is down," her master observed.

Caster panicked for a second, regained composure and slowly raised her hood over her head. "A strong wind pulled it down while I was feeding."

"The masquerade between magic and non-magic folks is one of the important corollaries of the Holy Grail War. Exposure could lead to unpleasant circumstance," he chastised.

"He was knocked out before he could even see my face."

"Very well, carry on," he said as he poured into another one of his tomes. "I've gotten word that all seven masters have been chosen and seven servants have been summoned. You are to

Patrol the surrounding area and alert me when you have found a servant. I want to see your skills personally."

"Understood, Master."

Caster turned around and started to walk away.

"You look prettier with your hood down."

Caster froze, desperately suppressed the shudder she desperately wanted to do, and calmly walked into the shadow of the bookcase nearest her.

She found herself in a desolate hall, no decorations. Simple stone hollowed out, with a few carving here and there. Caster desperately wished for a workshop of her own, so she built one underneath her master's gaze. Underground is her favorite place and territory creation is one of the skills she enjoys as a member of the Caster class, while adding to her own prodigious talent. As her master toiled in his basement, reading book after book of magical theories, she'd be down in her sacred space, expanding it, sometimes, decorating it with stone carvings she can make.

She walked along a corridor, thinking about her master, Caius Machiavelli. He was a very inept magus. Being the first in his family to develop even the slightest hint of magical talent, he strove hard to reach his dreams. But, in this world, hard work could only get you so far. The magi that have come from a long line of learned ancestors had years upon years of family research they could use to improve their magecraft. Magical families were notoriously selfish in the development and teaching of their craft. Caius couldn't hope to catch up to them. Years upon years of depression and feelings of inadequacy led him to search for a way to drastically improve his magecraft, which lead him to the Holy Grail. The omnipotent wish-granting device would allow him to gain the knowledge of centuries of experimentations and discoveries to make the greatest magus of all time.

His circuits weren't good enough to provide her with prana, so he immediately used a command spell to make her hunt humans at night as the source. He doesn't know that Caster had her own source of raw mana. She pulled her hood down again. No need to hide her face down here and closed her eyes. Years of practice when she was alive allowed her ease in calling forth mana. From deep within the confines of the earth, a shimmering white mist came out and entered her body, filling it with the rich mana she needed.

'That feels so much better,' she thought to herself.

She started to walk down the corridor as it started to split off into different directions. But, Caster wasn't afraid of getting lost. Her sense underground was absolutely flawless to the point that she can feel what is happening on the other side of the city, the construction team digging into the earth to place structural support for a new bank. She kept walking, the earth bending to her command, placing more tunnels as she steps forward. Soon, her labyrinth will layer under the entire New York and nothing will be out of her reach. Nothing will be out of her control again.

* * *

A bright blue flash came from the shadows, two people staggered from it.

"Can we please stop with the teleporting everywhere?" Saber said, annoyed that his master preferred this method of travel than regular old walking.

"It's much faster this way, a wide sweep along clear areas where we are strongest," Chase argued.

"But, walking is safer and reliable and doesn't give our location away with bright lights show."

"You're the one who wanted me to slow down enough that you wouldn't puke out your guts. If we had gone the usual speed, no one would see or even detect the flash," Chase bragged. This was the one practical skill he excelled in and, heroic spirit or not, he would not let anyone say otherwise. He wouldn't have enough time to establish the concentration to see the future during battle nor would telepathy do anything to physically injure a person. But, teleportation allowed him supreme mobility. Teleporting into a store to get guns or knives, appearing with a washing machine 100 feet above the target, even warping the target up a couple hundred feet in the air was well within the realms of his power. "You're just not used to the vacuum effect it does."

"Where are we anyway?"

"The Williamsburg Bridge. A suspension bridge that connects Manhattan and Brooklyn, ideal spot for an ambush as we have the field advantage with your powers," Chase recited, remembering the conversation they had after going through a couple of maps of New York.

"Boy scout," Saber muttered.

"Hey, when it's our future and my life on the line, it pays to know your stuff," Chase argued.

"What happened to my life?"

"You're already dead, it doesn-," Chase was cut off. His Servant covered his mouth, his body tense with anticipation. Saber slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out his pen.

"If you're trying to be stealthy, you're doing a horrible job at it," a voice said from the shadows.

"Who are you? If you are not a coward, then show yourself," Saber said as he uncapped the pen. The pen shimmered and transformed into a 3 foot bronze sword, unadorned save for the leather grip. The dim glow filled a few feet around Saber with some light, but not enough to see the person behind the voice.

"A sword? So, you must be Saber. It must be my luck to battle the first of the Knight classes and strongest of all classes," the voice said.

Suddenly, a flash of golden light appeared. The 5 foot golden spear shone with a bright yellow light. "Too bad, I'm going to have to kill you now."

"You wish." Saber's form flickered as he masterfully dashed toward spearman, sword at his side for a quick slash attack. The warrior caught the blow with the shaft of his spear. They reached a stalemate. Only strength will decide the victor.

From his vantage point, Chase can now clearly see the face of the voice. Blonde hair and sky blue eyes, muscular body wearing gold armor over a purple shirt, black pants and combat boots. His form straining against Saber's as he pushed against the sword. '_Lancer'_

A thought was blasted into his head, '_Chase, get back!'_

He nodded his head and teleported a few meters back from the battling servants, near the metal pillars that held the thick wires. He concentrated his precognition powers at the golden servant. 'Holy shit, his parameters can't be that high,' he thought.

Saber pushed hard and both units took a step back. They looked at each other, sizing the other up in their heads.

"You're pretty good, Lancer," Saber said.

"Right back at you. Guess I don't need to introduce myself anymore," Lancer replied.

"Not really. Because you're about to die now!" Saber leapt forward as he matched blow after blow with Lancer.

Saber spun around, giving his blow extra momentum. Lancer lost his balance. '_NOW!_' Saber thought as quickly went in and slashed the opponent. But, Lancer's foot was faster and stepped strongly against the ground. The resulting motion allowed him to avoid the attack and gain some breathing room from the servant of the sword.

"Statistics are right. Lancers have the greatest agility among servants," Saber observed.

"The skill I am more thankful to have more than ever. But, still, incomparable to what I am truly capable of."

"Then show me what you really have or I shall win this battle."

Lancer let out a loud grunt as he dashed towards his opponent, his spear poised to pierce the first thing it makes contact with. Saber hit the blade with enough force to redirect the energy sideways as he got into his opponents guard for a quick slice.

But, as the blade made contact with the skin of Lancer, a great surge went through the body of Saber. He let go of his sword and crumpled to the ground.

Saber rolled away from Lancer, keeping a safe distance as he recovered from the attack.

"What was that?"

"A gift of mine from when I was alive. I'm sure that being summoned here will increase its potency," Lancer said as he stepped over Saber's bronze sword.

Saber's eyes widened as electricity started dancing over Lancer's body. He lifted his spear up, pointed it at his opponent and shot a bolt at Saber.

'_Lucky I was able to dodge that.' _Saber thought as he jumped from place to place, avoiding the lightning bolts that were trying to fry his brain.

"You'll eventually get tired and get hit by my lightning. And as long as your blade is over here, you won't be able to strike me anytime soon."

'_Who is he? You'd think I'd know him by now, golden spear and power of lightning,'_ Saber desperately thought to Chase.

'_I don't know who he is either. I've read myth after myth, legend after legend to be able to identify servants, even without exposing their Noble Phantasms. But, nothing.' _Chase replied back.

'_Of course, you'd prepare extensively for this. Boy Scout.'_

_'You're snarking now? In the middle of a battle where you're losing, without a weapon,' _Chase demanded. He has yet to know how his servant can remain so calm about the situation. From his angle, he's at a lose-lose situation. The best thing he could possibly do is to time one of his teleports right after a bolt, collect his servant and get the hell out of there.

'_Calm down, I got this.'_ While jumping, Saber turned around, gave Chase a wink, accompanied by one of his trickster smirks, and shoved his hand into his pocket.

He quickly uncapped his pen, turning it back into sword mode and caught a lightning bolt on the blade. He quickly thrust the blade into the ground, harmlessly diffusing the electrical energy into the asphalt. '_Here's my chance,_' Saber thought. He dashed toward Lancer, clapping his hands together. A loud sound came rushing all around. Saber could see Lancer's shocked eyes as two powerful waves came from both sides of the bridge.

Lancer grit his teeth, bent his knees and jumped straight up.

The water hit the metal bridge causing a low groaning sound. But, Saber remained standing. In fact, he looked stronger than ever.

"That was a refreshing bath, I take it. Definitely didn't expect all of that," Lancer said with a smile on his face. "It pays to be the most agile of all servants."

"All the agility in the world will not explain the fact that you're flying, Superman," Saber yelled out, as he once again took out his pen and transformed it into his sword, getting into a defensive position.

"A bronze sword that returns into the owner's pocket as a pen after a while, the ability to control water, widely unexpected moves and strategies," Lancer muttered to himself, trying to put two and two together. His eyes opened wide as the thought crossed his mind.

"No, no, no. It can't be… How are you alive?"

"The Holy Grail summoned me here, just like you," Saber replied, as if the answer was obvious.

Lancer flew down and dropped his spear, showing that he meant no harm.

"I ask this on my honor as a heroic spirit. Tell me Servant Saber, are you Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon?"

Everything stood still.

"Ah… ah…" Saber stood there sputtering. How did this nobody know his name? The demigod world should be hidden from the public, even from mages. This meant only one thing: Lancer was a demigod he knew before he died.

'_Percy Jackson? That's your real name?_' Chase thought out to him.

'_Yeah. But, that means only one thing. Lancer is someone like me. A demigod; the offspring between a mortal woman and a divine god._'

'_How will you respond? Will you say yes?_' Chase mentally asked him.

"Well? I'm waiting," Lancer said. His sky blue eyes shone with fierce intensity as if he wa deciding whether to attack or not. Despite the fact he's not holding his spear, Chase had a feeling that Lancer was still very much a force to be reckoned with.

'Damn chivalry and honor.' Saber thought as he said, "Yes, my true name is Perseus Jackson. You must be a demigod to know this. Perhaps a son of Zeus?"

Lancer went closer to Saber. "You don't recognize me? I'm Jason. Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter. We went on an epic quest on the words of the Second Great Prophecy, where you…" he trailed off.

"Where I what? You know about my past?" Saber asked hysterically, desperate for the knowledge he lacked.

"Where you died," Lancer said sadly.

**End of Chapter 3.**

* * *

**Whoa. The point where Percy dies starts the events that led each Servant to their current class. **

**Thanks for Reading**

**- ArcThief314**


	4. Chapter 4: Identity Revealed

**Hey Guys, Last Chapter for the First Four Debut of my story! Please remember to comment, review, and subscribe!**

**Again I do not own Fate/Stay Night and any of their concepts or the characters from Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus. I do own my original characters (namely all the masters), so I got that going for me :)**

**Thanks**

**- ArcThief314**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Identity Revealed**

**Williamsburg Bridge, 12:36 am**

Piper stood motionless as she watched her master sleep. Her soft snores were gently making their way out of her mouth.

She can't believe that the person who summoned her, the person who is supposed to kill 6 other servant teams, could be this little girl right here. Piper had to admit; she wasn't expecting her master to be as shy and reclusive as Alice. But, what was under that image of demureness laid a truly beautiful thing: courage and the will to save others. If only the girl was a little more confident in herself, which was pretty ironic considering what type of magic she is suited for.

Piper could see that, in the future, Alice would become an unparalleled magus, with the ability to accomplish almost anything. That's one of her abilities she carried from when she was alive, the power to feel and see possibilities. '_One of the perks from being her daughter, I guess_,' she thought.

That thing she did with the sales lady, along with 8 other people, was just the tip of the iceberg. She was always charismatic and gifted. People just seemed to do what she wanted when she said it out loud. When she was 16, she realized why. There was magic in her voice. It was a rare gift, for a child of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, but not unheard of. Charmspeak uses the voice to bend the will of any party. As she advanced in age, she got really good at it. Going bigger and grander until she even recalled someone from death from one simple command of her voice. Given the circumstances were vastly different, but the experience and legend crystallized into what could be one of the most powerful Noble Phantasms this war has ever seen.

Funnily enough, she was summoned as an Assassin, one of the least impressive classes in the Grail War, arguably the absolute least impressive. Specializing in stealth, these heroes lacked the raw power and strength of the likes of Saber or Lancer. But, what they lack in strength, they made up in cunning and skill. They take advantage of the fact that servants cannot survive without a master for too long. Cut off the prana source and watch as they fade away. As masters tend to be unguarded in the fight against other servants, it is Assassin's opportunity to strike while others are busy in contests of strength and brutality.

The last thing she would want Alice to see is the world in all its awful glory. She planned to tire Alice enough in the day time, so come night time, she will be too tired to want to come and hunt servants with her. Piper observed that her master is the type of person who would like to please everyone at any cost, including and especially her own. She'll need to do this.

'_It's nearly 1 in the morning. Time to get to work,'_ she thought.

Piper closed her eyes, as she discarded the pajamas Alice thoughtfully prepared for her and magically clothed herself in a black jumpsuit. Totally embarrassing to wear in daylight, but under the cover of night, perfect for blending in to her surroundings. She worked her hair, normally in braids, into a tight bun and concentrated. The moonbeams that hit her hair stood witness as the chocolate curls they were changed into a curtain of pure ebony. Being the daughter of the goddess of beauty did have its perks when you'd want to disguise yourself. Not to the level of her mother's, who's form shifts and melds to the closest person's ideal look of beauty, but functional enough to be of use. She opened her eyes, no longer shifting from color to color, but stayed deep, harsh red in color.

She checked her weapon, a dagger that had belonged to the fairest maiden in the land. It carried the ability to watch others from afar, just as she was admired and adored from her suitors all over the world. With this, she could check Alice's condition at all times.

She walked over to Alice's side and leaned in close and whispered, "Please be safe."

There was no sorcery in her words. She had promised herself that she would never try to charmspeak her loved ones. She genuinely wanted Alice to be safe and survive this entire war. She absolutely hated what Alice's family, if they could be called that, is forcing her to do. '_To allow someone as pure as this girl into a bloody death match is just cruel,'_ she thought.

She stood up and pulled up her mask, covering her nose and mouth, muffling up any sound she could make breathing. Her inherent class skill of Presence Concealment is at the top of its caliber, however she wanted to be certain at all times of her stealth. One person noticing her presence could lead to her death and she would definitely not want to take her chances. She climbed unto the window, taking one last look at her master and disappeared into the night.

* * *

"Dead? I died during a quest?" Saber asked Lancer.

"Yeah. The quest that decided the fate of the world. Demigods against Gaia, Titan of the Earth, Mother of the Gigantes, the Earthborn. Beings of power who were born to oppose each of the Gods. The Greeks had a very defined pantheon, compared to the hundreds of Roman Gods. We were in Greece, in the final battle of the Giants. Demigods did their best to destroy them, but it took the joint effort of a god and demigod to destroy each. And Olympus was still at war with itself, with the Greek and Roman aspects of the gods struggling to take control," Lancer explained.

"So, Saber died fighting these Giants alone?" Chase asked.

Saber jumped up, surprised at Chase, who appeared right behind him. "DUDE!" he shouted.

"Hey, I didn't get any information from you about your previous life. I'm curious, so sue me. You were saying, Lancer?"

Lancer continued, "In the final battle, we killed most of them except for 5: Porphyrion, Polybotes, Hippolytus, Agrios and Eurymedon. They were the most powerful of them all. We were swarmed with until yo-"

"LANCER!"

Saber, Chase and Lancer looked up at the loud voice that spoke. The figure jumped down from the high beams of the bridge to where the trio stood, muttering a quick hover spell to break the force of the fall. He wore a crisp suit with the black trench coat. He had a white dress shirt with a brilliant green tie, that matched his emerald eyes and his neatly combed blonde hair. He looked like a businessman on his way back from work, except he looked too young. His eyebrows were upturned, as if figuring out something he couldn't understand.

"Lancer."

Lancer knelt on one knee and bowed his head. "Master."

"If my memory serves me correctly, I sent you out to eliminate the competition. Not to make friends with the trash," the master said.

"Who are you calling trash?" Chase yelled out, outraged.

"You. I have no information about you, meaning you come from a no name family with no chance of winning this war," he said, a sneer on his handsome face.

Saber held his servant back, as he attempted to punch the guy in the face, along with other obscenities he was yelling out.

"Master, I have found a very powerful heroic spirit. Saber is the legendary Son of Poseidon. He could help us defeat the other opponents," Lancer said eagerly.

"Is it Theseus, or another unknown demigod?"

"His name is Percy Jackson," Lancer replied.

"I don't know him. Which means his legend is not powerful enough and he's weak. Kill him, Lancer."

"But, he-"

The master removed the glove on his left hand and started to cast his spell, "By my command spell," A bright red light appeared from the bolt shaped tattoo on the back of the master's hand. "I order Jason Grace, Son of Jupiter, to kill Saber."

The flash of light ended. "You must prove your loyalty, first and foremost, to your master. I summoned you to fight in this war on my behalf. I expect undying loyalty to your very last breath. Kill him," the master said, as he set his sight on Chase.

Lancer's body began to move on its own accord as he tried to struggle against it, but, the weight of the irrefutable command forced him to do it. His master was a hardball. Always tough on him, but always fair. He knew of the stories of Greek Demigod sons of Zeus, as they became the subject of many adventures: Heracles, Perseus and Dionysus. He had a big legacy to hold up. Using his foot, he hooked his foot around his fallen and kicked it up, catching its golden shaft as it went down.

He could feel the air around him shifting and swirling as he prepared to fly high. His usual attack pattern, dive bombing the enemy to keep them off balance, then engaging in combat while airborne to maintain the advantage of leverage. Normally a warrior would be hard pressed to fight in these conditions, but as a master of the spear, a long-range melee weapon, he had no problem with it. His proficiency with aerial combat in life gave him the personal skill, 'Commander of the Skies', that increased most of his parameters except for mana and luck when he fought off the ground. He willed the winds to bring him down to cross blades with Saber.

Sparks flew as Saber's bronze sword and his own golden spear clashed together in a angry fury of sparks. But, Lancer was too slow for a fraction of a second, and Saber was able to start a slash, aiming for his chest. Lancer pulled back, willing the swift winds the carried him to pull him back into his father's domain.

For a second, he looked at his master's battle with Saber's master. His master had a very unique origin and alignment. His magic dealt primarily with using opposite elements to strengthen each other. His master called it 'clashing harmony'. At the moment, he was sending wave after wave of arrows, crafted from light, aimed high while torrents of darkness attempted to trap his feet. But, Saber's master was careful and kept teleporting just out of reach of the simultaneous attacks.

He was so focused on the other battle, that he did not hear Saber call forth the might of the sea to try and stop him from moving. The sea seemed to form hands that followed the movement of Saber's actual hands. It was only through some quick flying maneuvers that Lancer escaped.

"Lancer! Stop toying with him and finish him off. He knows your identity, so there is no point in concealing your Phantasm. Kill him for the glory of your master!"

Lancer nodded in his direction. He readied his lance as it started exuding a bright gold color. He had one shot at doing this. He had to make it count.

He kept dodging the roaring waves, until he found it. A chip in the armor, a gap that will lead to Saber's downfall. His sky blue eyes trained unto the servant's heart as he charged his spear with prana.

With all his strength, he threw his spear towards Saber's heart and with a mighty voice, roared, "ICTUS!"

The spear seemed to react with his voice as it glowed stronger and became impossibly faster. It collided with something and dust clouds from the impact point rose.

The spear he received from his father, when he started formally training with him after the war. He couldn't hold a sword again, not after what happened. So, a spear, which happened to be his Father's specialty weapon. In mythology, they say he hurled thunderbolts at his enemies, but lightning is immaterial and cannot be molded into a solid form to throw. In reality, Zeus was throwing spears forged by Hephaestus to resonate with Zeus' power as the God of the Skies to create lightning sheathed spears, giving the appearance of bolts.

Its name is Ictus, meaning 'the bolt that struck first'. It's fast and is stab without any resistance. But, the best part is when you threw it. Just like his dad, when Jason charged it, it became like lightning itself. The weapon carried itself from his legend to the Holy Grail War where it materialized into a Noble Phantasm; rank C anti-unit. When he threw it as Lancer, it became the quickest thing on the battlefield, almost no chance of dodging once its course had been set. Quick and efficient, it seemed like a very good Noble Phantasm except for its one condition: the spear can only be targeted at a person only once. It came from the notion that lightning doesn't strike the same place twice. But, when it comes to servants and their legends, belief is the highest power there is.

Lancer blew away the clouds of dust from the blow, only to see Saber clutching his arm close to his body.

"You missed," Saber said, a slight smirk on his face.

"But, that's a sure kill. Almost impossible to dodge…" Lancer stood dumbfounded that this servant could dodge his blow. Even if that servant was Percy Jackson.

"Key word being 'almost'," Saber retorted. "My turn"

Saber flourished his hand up. A torrent of water collected at his feet and shot him up into the air, towards Lancer.

Lancer's spear reappeared within his grasp and blocked as Saber swung his sword into his side. With his increased strength from being airborne, he shoved Saber off to fall.

Saber panicked for a second at the free fall, then aimed for the water. Lancer could remember something about Percy not getting hurt when falling into water, in fact, growing stronger in the process. He flew towards him, hell bent to keeping him away from the sea under the bridge.

'Crap, this is the perfect place for a water-powered demigod to hold his battles.' Lancer cursed internally as he tried to catch up to Saber. But, the servant managed to reach water before his spear could pierce him. He tried to fly back up to avoid the combat, but Saber was faster.

A maelstrom started to form in the river. Saber appeared in its epicenter, grinning up at Lancer.

"Still my turn?" Saber asked cheekily, as he sent pillar after pillar of cold water from the bay.

Lancer flew up, down, sideways, upside down; anything to get away from the water that was trying to claw at him. He spotted an opening within Saber's water shots. He had one shot, and he took it. From sky, he summoned a large bolt of thunder that was fired from his spear and into the center of the maelstrom. He was sure it hit Saber.

But, alas, Saber came out of the blast zone, shooting up from the water for another head on strike between bronze and gold. But, summoning the bolt took a lot more of Lancer's energy than he realized. He was unable to fully block it.

Saber yelled, "RIPTIDE!" The bronze blade shined brighter and cut through Lancer's armor

like butter. He had a large cut, not fatal, but definitely will hinder his fighting.

"I got you," Saber remarked. "Well, you got me too. But, the water was healing me faster than your lightning bolt could hurt me. Cancelled your attack out."

He jumped back down into the water, defensive position, waiting for another moment to strike.

"Lancer. I expected more from you. Get back in there and finish him off," his master yelled out. Green light poured over his wound, sealing the cut muscles and skin. He was completely healed. He had taken a break from fighting, as Saber's master could not be seen. Probably out of prana from using teleportation to avoid his master's attacks. His master didn't look too well either.

"Yes, my Lord." He could not let him down. Not now. He just had to find a way to get Saber out of the water. There was a way; Zeus doesn't only command the lightning in the skies. And for his next attack, contact with him might not even be necessary. But, he'll need to get in close to reduce the chance of him blocking. He'll need to build up speed and force for this one.

Lancer closed his eyes and summoned all the wind he possibly could. He fly in a wide circle, slowly gaining speed until he was just a blur.

Saber didn't know what was happening, but he had to do something. He reached in that point behind his navel, the source of his control over the sea, and with that power, sent a huge tidal wave toward the golden haired servant. In an instant, Lancer changed direction towards Saber. He reached the halfway mark even before the wave even finished forming. Around 10 meters from Jason, he thrust his hand out strongly and with it came all the wind he had saved up from his detour. The blast of wind was so powerful that, not only did it stop the tidal wave in its tracks, but managed to unroot Saber, causing him to be pushed back into the mainland. He finally came crashing at the pier, where the cargo ships are loaded.

Lancer followed him over, wary for the Servant. That blow would have been more than enough to kill a normal human. But, a servant, not to mention the hero who should have died hundreds of times before the age of 16, will not. Horribly damaged. Yes, but not dead.

Lancer held his breath as Saber started to come out of the rubble.

* * *

The great battle did not go unnoticed to the other servants. A lone crow settled down on top of the Williamsburg Bridge, witnessing the battle that commenced. Berserker had a simple order from his master. '_While I prepare for the battle, keep an eye out on the other servants and report back to me. Keep hidden at all times,' _he thought.

His mind was in a perpetual haze. A small semblance of peace until they came back.

'ENEMY SERVANTS! YOU MUST KILL THEM ALL!' a loud gruff voice shouted out.

'NO! You will obey your commanding superior like a good soldier.' A softer voice, yet with the calm confidence of authority, said.

For the past hour, Berserker watched the battle as the two voices in his head kept arguing whether to keep to their master's orders and look out or destroy every living person there. This had been going on for ages. Even while he was alive.

His real name was Frank Zhang, Son of Mars, the Roman God of War. His memories while fully intact are unable to be accessed due to the skill of his class, Mad Enhancer. He could still grasp pieces of the chaotic puzzle one by one. A Roman Camp for Demigods. A giant flying warship. A girl with beautiful golden eyes.

The voice snapped him back into reality. 'Look at the enemies. The one with the spear just blew the one with the sword away using his wind control. They moved to the docks. We must follow and collect information. For our commander,' the softer voice yelled out.

'YEAH! Follow them there, so we can ambush them from above and kill them while they are distracted.'

The crow took flight once again, this time landing on a nearby crane, observing the battle. This is the only way Berserker was able to move; when the two voices both agreed on a course of action, albeit for different reasons. Then, they immediately go back to bickering.

He could vaguely remember a time when both voices were completely united, but, after a while they went back to arguing until suddenly his body stopped moving and he ended up in a dark place full of rocks by the riverbanks. A boat waited for him to board.

His ultimate wish is for the voices in the head to stop talking, leaving him at peace in his own body. His master must win. That thought is the only thing that keeps him going on. He watched as the Servant in bronze got up from the wreckage of the metal box. The golden servant watching him warily as he put up his spear in defense. The other servant raised his sword up in return. They were saying something, but he couldn't understand it in this form. Birds had pretty bad hearing, for their amazing eyesight. They started to run towards each other with the intent to kill, but, suddenly, a black blur made its way from the top of the stack of metal boxes and jumped in the middle of the fray. The black figure had made an impact large enough to create a smokescreen and knock both servants to opposite sides again.

Berserker went even closer to the battle, sitting on one of the stacks of metal boxes, and as the smoke started to billow out, he saw that the black figure was someone wearing a cloak. Lancer stood up and was saying things. The cloaked figure dropped her hood. What he saw shocked him to his very core. A pair of golden eyes, exactly like the ones he remembered.

* * *

Chris and Rider were not having a good night.

Using the sphere that can locate the mana signatures of servants, they tracked down the closest one. Choosing not to reveal his Noble Phantasm yet, Rider managed to make a functional motorcycle with some spare parts from Chris' old car and a motor Rider dismantled and reassembled with a few modifications. Using this loud mode of transportation would normally let any servant see them from miles, but Chris' magic did wonders in terms of stealth.

Chris' brand of magic, though mostly useless in a fight is most useful for subterfuge. In English, spy stuff. His alignment, _Hidden_, allows him to remain completely undetectable through any of the five senses or magic sense. He often used this to sneak out of the dorm rooms to visit his other friends. His school was a school for magi and they were well aware of his abilities, but, no matter how sophisticated they make their system, he always seems to be one step ahead of them. His magical affinity and talent were just something they had never seen before. Too bad he totally sucked in all other aspects of magic. But despite this, Chris was definitely confident that even a servant couldn't sense him even if he were one inch away, then he'd let Rider do the rest.

That's why it came as a total shock when they got to the first master's house, well, more like mansion. Antique and European looking, this looks like it had been constructed decades ago. They parked the bike around 100 meters from the compound, which was densely populated by trees. And went to it on foot. Chris' magic acted like a cloak around him and his servant. He wanted Rider out at all times, the event of an emergency. As they finally reached the end of the path way. A single silver arrow dug itself into the ground, right in front of Chris' left shoe.

"Halt! I know you are there. I may not be able to see, hear or smell you. But, I can definitely sense your presence. Whoever you are, leave the premises immediately. This compound is under the protection of the Servant Archer. Even when I was alive, they said that my senses were as keen as they can possibly get and my arrows always fly straight and true. Care to test that with the heightened skills of a servant," the female figure said. Her long blonde hair fell to her back. She had armor that was completely silver, from her grieves all the way to the silver tiara on her head. In her arms were a silver bow with an arrow notched. Her face had the utmost sense of concentration. Her steel gray eyes looked directly at the duo.

"Holy Hephaestus," Rider whispered. "Chris, we need to get out of here now. Come on"

Rider pulled his master over his right shoulder and started to run back towards the motorbike.

"I recognize those grey eyes and blonde hair anywhere. That's the markings of a child of Athena. 2 Greek demigods in the Holy Grail War. What are the chances?" Rider said.

"Focus, Leo. Who is she?"

"There's only one demigod I know who would have that combination of looks, silver everything and bossy voice. That is Annabeth Chase," Rider explained.

"Another unfamiliar name. Why is the Grail picking random unknown people as heroic spirits?"

"One, ouch," Rider remarked with fake hurt written on his face. "Two, we're lucky to be alive."

"What do you mean?"

"After spending months with that girl, she is definitely a really dangerous enemy. Quick witted, brilliant strategist and nerves of steel. The one thing I learned about her is if she wants to win, she will win, absolutely no questions asked. She became even worse after…" Rider hesitated.

"After what?"

"Her boyfriend died. She joined this band of the toughest chicks called the Hunters of Artemis, eventually becoming their leader. She became totally driven to eradicating all the monsters in the world after what happened. I didn't see her much after she joined. She always kept moving around hunting around the world. Didn't know she became heroic enough to qualify becoming a servant."

"She's really that dangerous?"

Suddenly, an arrow buried itself between the master and servant. Chris jumped up in surprise.

"Does that answer your question? Honestly, what scares me more is that she hasn't left where she was standing," Rider said calmly.

"Come on, Rider let's get out of here!"

"Take the wheel first, I'm going to use the Archimedes Sphere to locate another servant."

Chris climbed in front of Rider and started the engine. He sped down the road until Rider let out a hoot.

"Servant battle at Williamsburg Bridge. 3 of them are present, but only 2 are actively moving."

"So, that means the two are having a match while at least one person is spying on them. But, that bridge is on the other side of the city. We'll never make it in time," Chris said, focusing on the road.

"Stop the bike."

Chris stopped at the side of the road. Rider went up the bike and pressed a button on the handlebars. The bike suddenly folded on itself until it formed a nifty backpack.

"Cool, huh? Just one of the improvements I made, in the event I had to do this," Rider boasted.

"Had to do what exactly?" Chris inquired.

"We'll never make it to the other side of the city by land. So, we need to go by air. I'm confident in your skills in concealing us. Archer is just a special case. She is wicked powerful. So, I trust you'll be able to conceal all of us." Rider said as he raised his right arm into the air. It caught on fire and he pressed it down into the ground. Lines of fire raced down across the pavement, arching around to form a circle with the Greek letter Eta inscribed in the middle. "Come on out Festus!"

A bright red light blinded Chris for a second. After a few seconds, he could open his eyes again and see the huge golden dragon in front of him.

"Festus, this is Chris. He's our new Master," Rider said while petting his head and scratching the underside of its jaw, like it was a dog the size of a car.

"Can he feel what you're doing?"

"Of course, he can. Can't you, buddy?" Festus let out a series of squeeks and sounds that Leo seemed to understand. "Great."

Rider climbed on board, tucking his feat right behind the wing joints. "Well, come on!" Rider said gleefully, as he held his hand out. "Don't forget our concealment cloak. Wouldn't want everyone to know what I can do."

Chris climed on board after muttering a few words. Soft blue light covered the three figures as they flew up in to the sky.

After few minutes, they saw two figures fighting on top of the ocean. The one covered in gold with blonde hair was flying in circles to gain momentum while the one in bronze with jet black hair was pushing his arms out, making the water follow into a huge wave. Or at least, it should have when the blonde one shot a whole lot of air at the guy, knowcking him to the metal containers in the ship yard.

Festus settled down on one of the containers as Chris and Rider went to the edge to get a better view.

"No way," Rider said with wide eyes.

Normally, hidden people can't be seen. But, being hidden allows you to see other hidden, so Chase can see Rider perfectly.

"What's up?"

"I recognize those servants," he said awestruck. "No frickin' way. If they're here, that must mean…" he trailed off.

"What the hell is going on?"

"I know those two servants, more specifically demigods. The one in gold is a Roman demigod by the name of Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. The one with black hair is a Greek demigod. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. If the 4 of us are here, it is likely that all 7 of us are servants," he explained. "We are all members of the same quest. Annabeth included. Plus, three more demigods. We were the chosen seven of the prophecy. But, why would the Grail fix us up like this?"

"I dunno."

"In any case, we have to go. Now," Rider said as he mounted Festus for another trip.

"Where are we going?" Chris asked, slightly panicking at Rider's reaction.

"We need to make up plans and preparations. If we're going against the 6, we're going to need it."

"Why? Leo, please tell me what is going on?"

"Chris, you know that my father is Hephaestus, god of fire and the forge? Despite this, not many of my brothers and sisters can do this." He said as he held out his hand with a ball of fire hovering on it.

Chris nodded.

"I'm special, one in a lifetime kind of special. Imagine 6 other demigods who are the best of the best; kids with these kind of special powers, tasked with saving the entire world. All of us are scary powerful. Probably, I'm the least impressive. But, that won't stop us from winning. If we prepare well enough and with enough fire power, we can win this," he said, emphasizing his point by spewing out a pillar of fire from his palm.

"Understood. Let's go, Rider."

"Let's rock their world"

* * *

Caster emerged out of the shadows. A smell of the water assaulted her senses with warm memories. Her master had ordered her to keep look out. While she was enjoying herself in the safety of her earth maze, she felt a disturbance. She shadow traveled near the epicenter of the disturbance to find out what was happening. As connected to the earth she is, she could decipher anymore than a big battle happening.

She saw a blonde haired man, holding a spear. '_Probably Lancer, if not Rider. He doesn't seem manic enough to be Berserker,_' she thought to herself.

He was looking at a pile of rubble, slowly shifting around to reveal a black haired man with familiar sea green eyes. '_Percy? It can't be. He's dead.'_

"Nice shot, Jason."

'_Jason, as in Jason Grace? Blonde hair and sky blue eyes. Small cackles of electricity over the shaft of his spear. Why didn't I think of it earlier?'_

"But, I'm afraid our little party has to end," Saber said as he held his blade up.

'_They were going to kill each other. Again. After that incident in Topeka. I can't let them do that. Our family could become whole again.'_

Without thinking, she jumped into fray, letting loose with her geokinesis to separate the two fighting demigods.

"Jason, Percy, we can't kill each other," she said. "You shouldn't die again."

Lancer was the first to recover. "You know our true names, which means you're a demigod."

Caster let down her hood and allowed herself to be recognized.

"Hazel Levesque, Daughter of Pluto," Lancer said. "Your eyes give it away. They are way too unique as the owner of the riches under the earth."

"As are your sky blue and sea green eyes, beautiful and familiar," Caster replied.

"Who are you?" Saber asked.

"Percy seems to have some memory issues at the moment," Lancer said offhandedly.

"Percy, you don't remember me? I'm th-" she was cut off by the voice in her head. 'REMEMBER.'

Caius sent her images of their first talk together as master and servant. He found out about her history. His wish will make hers a reality. She must win, at all costs.

'I understand, Master.'

She drew herself up to her full height, her golden eyes blazing in the moonlight. She lifted her hands up, revealing her regal purple outfit under her black cloak.

White mist started to appear from the earth. "I'm so sorry guys, but I have to win this war."

The mist started to thicken to the point it was hard to see right in front of your face.

All Saber heard was, "I'm so sorry, Percy. But, I'm going to have to kill you again."

**Chapter 4 end.**

* * *

**Awesome ending (If I may do say so myself) Remember to comment, review, and subscribe to get more from Fate/Olympia.**

**Thanks for Reading!**

**- ArcThief314**


End file.
